1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
This application claims priority to and the benefits of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2010-047055 filed on Mar. 3, 2010, and 2010-292388 filed on Dec. 28, 2010, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In some shock absorbers, a damping force characteristic varies in response to a vibrating state (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H07-019642, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-010069).
In general, shock absorbers are required to properly control a damping force in response to various vibrating states according to road surface conditions.